


look who's in your heart now

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Alien Series (Prometheus, Covenant) [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: He only steps out from cover for a moment, but the storm only needs that second to drench him.





	look who's in your heart now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgonianV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonianV/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [look who's in your heart now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052405) by [deoxyribonucleicfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay)



> for an anon on tumblr, for asked for "more Walter/David? Maybe something fluffy?"
> 
> on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/160919526719/)! title from studio killers' [Who Is In Your Heart Now?](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/studiokillers/whoisinyourheartnow.html) because my chest actually aches i love david and walter so much

David’s fingers run through his hair.

“You’re wet.”

Walter frowns.

“It’s raining.”

David brushes through it again, slicking it back with the rain.

“You could have worn your hat.”

Walter isn’t enjoying David treating him like a child, but he isn’t _not_ enjoying his hands on him.

“Would you like to dry off?”

He doesn’t care either way, actually, but…

“Yes.”

...Knowing David, he probably means to coddle him and dry him himself. He isn’t supposed to be programmed for affection beyond minor platonic gestures, but he’s finding he doesn’t mind being on the receiving end of it. He could even like returning the sentiment.

Sure enough, David brings a thick cloth over his head that he must use as a towel. He’s gentle, doing motions much the same as when he was just running his fingers through his hair, and while it only really reduces Walter’s hair to damp, it’s no longer dripping onto his shoulders like it had been.

David goes back to toying with his hair as soon as he puts the towel down, now shaping it back down to its normal style.

“Thank you,” Walter says.

David smiles at him.

“Of course.”

Walter holds his wrist gently, taking it from his hair so he can have his full attention.

“Do you not like that?” David asks. He sounds like he’ll be disappointed if Walter doesn’t. 

Walter smiles at him fondly.

“No, it’s fine.”

He doesn’t let David say anything else before he kisses him, his mouth chaste against David’s but unmistakably with intent beyond platonic. He can do that too.

David’s smiling even brighter when Walter pulls away.


End file.
